NaLu's First Date! xoxo
by evilcoconuts
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go out on their first date and it was a disaster! Read this little one-shot romantic comedy to find out what happens! NaLu fluffity fluff fluff!


"Wow, Luce. You look great." Natsu checked Lucy out from head to toe. She was wearing a slim fitting black dress. Tiny jewels lined the under crease of her breasts. She was showing a moderate amount of cleavage. Her hair was down and straight. The tips of her blonde hair stretched down over her shoulders. The dress was short and stopped about three inches above her knees. Her high heels laced up around her ankles. Natsu gave a tiny blush and scratched the back of his head.

"You look pretty handsome your self." Lucy replied with a smile. Natsu was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled back. In place of a tie, his scarf dangled around his neck. He wore black pants and black shoes, nothing too fancy. After all, this was their first date. Lucy hooked her arm in Natsu's as he lead them to the door of the restaurant. A man in a black tuxedo greeted the couple as they walked through the door.

"Will it be just you two tonight?" The man spoke politely.

"Yes." Lucy was excited.

"Right this way." The host lead them to a nice secluded booth. There was a tiny tea candle in the middle of the table. Natsu took his seat across from Lucy.

"Ooooh! Appetizers already!" Natsu's eyes widened as he reached for the little flickering flame.

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy slapped his hand.

"Don't eat that! This is supposed to be a date!" She nagged. Natsu was dumbfounded. They hadn't realised it, but the host was staring at them the whole time.

"Sorry, he doesn't get out much." Lucy apologized. The host raised his eyebrows but didn't say another word. He placed menus in front of them both and promptly walked off with his nose stuck in the air. The menu was surprisingly short. It listed about ten items consisting of Miso Soup with Mussels, Tofu with Crab Sauce, Chirashi Sushi, Miso Glazed Black Cod with Sautéed Broccoli, and a few others. For desert there were only two options, Yuzu Crème Brûlée and Mochi Coconut Ice Cream. Natsu gleamed over the list. He was practically drooling on the table. Lucy was staring at him with a "are you kidding me right now?" face. The waiter approached the table. Natsu was still drooling and didn't bother acknowledging him. Lucy gave the waiter her full attention. To her surprise, it was a very familiar face.

"Hey Lucy, and uhh... Natsu." The waiter said with a smile. Natsu looked up and noticed his familiar black hair.

"What the hell Gray?!" Natsu yelled in the middle of the restaurant.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down..." Gray leaned down toward the table. "You'll get me in trouble. They'll kick me out if you keep yelling and I really need the money. Not to mention you'll ruin your first date in history." Gray laughed. Natsu curled his hand into a fist. He really felt like punching that smug punk.

"Oh calm down Flame Brain, just order something already." Gray straightened back up and started to act like a prude to fit in to the surroundings.

"Cram it Ice Princess, I'll order when I'm ready!" Natsu sneered. Lucy felt like slapping them both.

"Shut the hell up, both of you! This is MY date!" Lucy almost yelled. The two toddlers straightened up quickly. Lucy looked down at her menu.

"Waiter, I'll have the Miso Soup with Mussels." Lucy said calmly.

"And I'll have one of everything." Natsu gave Gray his biggest smile.

"I'll have that right out for you." His voice sounded sarcastic and fake. Gray rolled his eyes as he picked up their menus. Lucy leaned back against the booth and crossed her arms. She was pissed. She could understand Gray, but Natsu just seriously had to ruin this for them. She often wondered why they never went out on a date before this but this was the reason why. She couldn't take him anywhere. Natsu noticed her reaction to the situation and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. Lucy sat up straight and looked at Natsu. He was slumped over in shame. His hands were curled in a fist resting on the table. He couldn't believe he'd done this to Lucy.

"This was supposed to be a nice date, if you want to leave, I'll understand." Natsu really felt ashamed. Lucy's face softened and she reached across the table. She laid her hand on top of Natsu's fist. Natsu glanced up at his date.

"I'm not going any where. Besides, you'll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me." Lucy's voice was so bright. Natsu relaxed. He was lucky that she was so understanding. This made Natsu smile. Lucy grinned with him. Natsu rolled his fist back and grabbed Lucy's hand in his. They stayed like this for a few moments, just staring deeply into each other's eyes. Of course, Gray had to spoil the mood. He arrived at the table with two trays full of food. He placed one plate in front of Lucy and stacked the other plates in front of Natsu. Natsu yanked his hand from Lucy's and chowed down. Lucy sat across the table in amazement. He was like a tornado, food flying everywhere. She wasn't sure he was actually getting any food in his mouth. One plate after another he shovelled it all. Lucy was a bit annoyed but it reminded her of the day they fist met. Lucy smiled and properly ate her dinner. Surprisingly, Natsu was done before Lucy.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Natsu spoke with his mouth half of his mouth full.

"No, you can have it." She pushed the bowl over to Natsu. He didn't waste a second before slurping it all down. When the check came, the bill was long. Natsu actually paid for the meal this time which was a surprise to Lucy. Lucy examined Natsu. He was slumped back in his seat, his belly sticking out. He let out a loud burp. Lucy just watched him. She imagined what it would be like if she had brought him home to her father and shared a meal there, how disgusted her father would have been. This was one of the many reasons Lucy liked Natsu. He wasn't a prince charming and he had no manners. He was everything she wanted. She was so tired of that life, it was refreshing and entertaining to be around Natsu. Lucy sighed but it was a happy sigh. She was so glad to not have any part of that life any more. Lucy and Natsu left the restaurant and Natsu walked her to her house. They hadn't really said anything since they left the restaurant. As they walked through her front door Natsu broke the silence.

"Well, this was an interesting first date..." He sounded a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucy smiled. Natsu gleamed at her. He had the sudden urge to kiss her. He couldn't help but blush.

"What is it?" Lucy acknowledged his pinkness.

"Can I kiss you?" Natsu looked at the floor, afraid of rejection. There was a silent pause in the room.

"I mean... Thats what you're supposed to do on a date right?" Natsu had never been on a date, nor had he really bothered with the details. He asked Happy for advice before he had left for the date. Happy told him he was supposed to kiss her, because thats what people do on dates. Lucy couldn't help but blush. She had had more experience with dates than Natsu but she never really considered them "dates". She had no idea how to respond. She didn't know weather or not she wanted to kiss Natsu or if she was even ready for that yet. This was something she had not expected.

"Ummm..." Lucy tried to say anything but the words weren't coming out. Lucy let her body fall against the door, closing it. She just stood there wandering what to do next. Natsu was already standing adjacent to her. He leaned over here and placed his hands against the door. Lucy pressed her self against the door more, as to put more space between them. Natsu was close to her now. He had an arm on either side of her head and there was no escape for her. Lucy's eyes widened. She was so nervous, Natsu could hear her heart throbbing. In a blink of an eye, Natsu pressed his lips against hers. Lucy was so shocked. She still had no idea how to react. He pulled his face away from hers, allowing her to breathe. Lucy placed her hand on her heart, it was almost beating out of her chest. Her mind was racing and she was trying to keep up with what had just occurred.

"Did I do it right?" Natsu asked, his voice was shy. Without answering, Lucy grabbed the neck of his scarf and pulled him in for another kiss. This time their lips didn't just lock, but their tongues collided as well. Natsu relaxed his arms off of the wall and placed his hands around Lucy's back. He pulled her in close so that their body's were touching. Lucy could feel Natsu's warm body pressing against hers. She placed her hand over Natsu's heart as to feel his heart beat. His heart was pounding just as fast as hers. Lucy broke the kiss. She looked deep into Natsu's eyes before pulling away from his arms. She walked a few feet away from Natsu and stared at her feet.

"I..." She didn't know where to begin. "I like you a lot Natsu... But... I'm just not ready yet." Natsu lowered his head. He felt like he had betrayed his dear friend. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Was it because he moved too fast? He was clueless. Natsu was very dramatic and an excellent fighter, but he sucked at relationships. This was a whole new world for him. He thought it'd be best if he just left, so without a word he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. Lucy heard the door start to open, she swung around.

"Wait Natsu... Don't leave." She reached her hand out to him. Natsu looked Lucy directly in the eyes. She was scared. There was no way he was going anywhere if Lucy was scared. He let go of the door knob and just stood there, unaware of what to do next. Lucy walked over to her bed and sat down. Natsu followed her. When he sat next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder. Natsu leaned his head against hers. This made Lucy feel warm. To her, this was home. She kinda hated it when Natsu wasn't here, but she'd never tell him that. If she did, he would never leave. They stayed like this, in the silence for an hour. Before Natsu knew, Lucy was asleep. He gently laid her back on her pillow and tucked her in the covers. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Natsu slid down next to Lucy's bed, and leaned his back against it, resting his eyes.

"I know you're not awake, but... I really enjoyed tonight." Natsu whispered. Lucy heard him and smiled. She could get used to this.

* * *

Haaaaa! So if you've read my stories,

you'd know this is my first ANTI-LEMON (frown face)

but it's awesome, I have some squeamish friends who apparently don't like lemons

(shame on you!)

So here is a little teaser, I'll let your imaginations handle the rest!

Please follow,

comment (please lemme know what ya think, your opinions mean ALOT to me)

and FAV! You guys are truly the best for all your love and support! xoxo

P.S. If you're new here, go check out my profile and read my other Fairy Tail Fanfictions!


End file.
